


Reverse Roles

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: ‘’Vulcan told me you died.’’
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Reverse Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: for reference to Horobi’s attires see [this post](https://thornstone8773.tumblr.com/post/624879067132542976/source-imagined-horobi-or-sunagawa-wearing-these).

Footsteps descended the staircase, much quieter than Vulcan was… and far more familiar.

How could that be though?

Had the human lied to him?

That did not seem like him. Since he was locked up here and forced to interact with the human, Vulcan never strike Jin as a type who liked to deceive others for whatever reasons. He was like Ikazuchi-niichan in that way.

The footsteps got closer until it stopped in front of him. Jin opened his eyes and looked up from where he laid on the floor. The light from above obscured his face but Jin could tell who he was.

‘’I apologise for taking so long.’’ His supposedly dead father knelt down beside him, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up to a sitting position, and released him from his binds. Up close, he could properly examine the change on Horobi, from the dark locks to the module-like earing attached to one of his very human ears. The patchwork coat had been exchanged for a haori and yukata, which he wore over a white suit and a dark trouser.

‘’Vulcan told me you died.’’ He murmured.

‘’I did,’’ Horobi confirmed. ‘’I told you before, as long as there are backups, A.I. can be revived countless times.’’ After removing the straitjacket, Horobi helped him got back to his feet, steadied him when he wobbled and almost lost his balance and became his crutch, walking him through the entrance and out of the building. The hooded person whom Horobi revealed was Naki in Vulcan’s body followed behind them like second shadow, but soon parted way once the three of them were in a safe enough distance from A.I.M.S.

‘’Will we see Naki again?’’ Jin questioned his father.

‘’We will.’’

Jin expected Horobi to bring him back to the hideout; instead, his father brought him to a lab in Hiden Intelligence building, where they met Doctor Bot, an old humagear scientist with a lamp on top of his white afro, which Jin found funny. Both of them proceeded to fix him more thoroughly, repairing his motoric functions until they were as good as new and Jin could bounce on his feet again without fear of falling.

Once his repair was done, they leaved the place quickly, and yet, they still not returned to the hideout and just wandered the city, walking side-by-side and just enjoying the views. Jin appreciated their little strolls, especially after almost two months spent in the basement, but questions began to take form inside Jin’s head. Before he could voice them though, Horobi’s voice broke the companionable silence between them.

‘’I am no longer connected to the Ark.’’ He declared. ‘’I will not follow her anymore.’’

‘’Eh? But what about our mission?’’

‘’Even without our intervention, soon or later, humanity will die out on their own.’’ Horobi stopped and turned to face him, it was so strange to have his father looking at him with so much tenderness in his gaze. ‘’You are more important to me.’’ Horobi lifted a hand and touched Jin’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. ‘’I lost you once, I will not lost you for the second time.’’

Jin leaned into the touch. ‘’I do not want to lost Horobi either.’’ He murmured, clutching his chest. ‘’When I heard you have died, it hurt a lot here.’’

Horobi took a step forward and closed the distance between them, enveloping him in an embrace. The action stunned Jin but he quickly recovered and reciprocated. It was rare for Horobi to initiate physical contact; usually he was the one who made a move first. If abandoning their mission meant he would get more attention and affection from his father, then, he did not mind. He longed to see his friends to live freely from humans, but Vulcan made him realised that his father was far more important to him than anything was.

‘’So, what are we going to do now?’’ Jin questioned, voice muffled by the fabric of his father’s clothes, still not letting go from the embrace.

‘’I plan for us to leave the country.’’ Horobi answered. ‘’What do you think about Europe?’’

‘’What about Naki though?’’ Reluctantly, Jin pulled away from the hug to look his father in eyes. ‘’We could not just leave them trap inside Vulcan forever.’’ He frowned.

‘’I already have a plan to set Naki free.’’ Horobi replied. ‘’And to retrieve Ikazuchi’s data as well.’’

Jin’s eyes widened. ‘’Ikazuchi-niichan is still alive?’’

‘’Hiden Intelligence keep his backup.’’

‘’That is great!’’ Jin beamed. ‘’Our family are going to be complete again!’’

‘’Yes.’’ Horobi smiled.

Jin bounced happily and hugged his father again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
